


Elämäntotuuksia

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie huomaa ”tulleensa naiseksi” ja joutuu valitettavasti pyytämään Aerithilta apua yllättävään tilanteeseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elämäntotuuksia

Ah, Costa del Sol. Parempaa paikkaa sai hakea, täällä ainakin oli lämmintä. Ei sillä, Junonin lähistöllä oli ollut myös ihan mukavaa, mutta silti tämä oli sitä oikeaa elämää. Harmillista, että porukalla tuntui olevan kamala hoppu. Emme jäisi tänne kuin täksi yöksi, huomenna olisi jo jatkettava matkaa.

Olimme valinneet luultavasti halvimman mahdollisen hotellin, jos tätä paikkaa nyt saattoi hotelliksi kutsua. En silti valittanut, olin nukkunut kurjemmissakin paikoissa. Tosin huoneen jakaminen tissi-ihmeen ja kukkaistytön kanssa oli valitettavaa. Tällaiset paikat olivat jätkien iskemistä varten, mutta nyt en voinut hyödyntää tilaisuutta ja raahata ketään huoneeseemme. Mutta tietysti aina oli mahdollista saada herrasmies kutsumaan minut omaan huoneeseensa.

Huoneen puolelta kuului kolahdus. Joku ilmeisesti poistui. Se ei kuitenkaan minua haitannut. Hetken päästä vessanoveen kuitenkin koputettiin.  
”Ihan kohta!” kiljaisin. Oli se nyt kumma, ettei edes vessassa saanut istua rauhassa.  
”Tifa ehdotti, että menisimme illalliselle. Hän meni jo edeltä alas”, Aerithin ääni kantautui oven läpi.  
”Juu juu”, mutisin naiselle takaisin. Tartuin vessapaperiin ja ryhdyin pyyhkimään. Oli paras kai pitää kiirettä, eihän sitä tiennyt, vaikka illallinen sisältäisi jotain vettä väkevämpääkin. Pieni hauskanpito laivamatkan jälkeen ei olisi pahitteeksi. Tosin vatsani ei ollut täysin asettunut, mutta pahoinvointi ei enää ollut kuitenkaan voimakasta. Lähinnä nipistelyä alavatsassa.

Samassa punertava väri vessapaperissa kiinnitti huomioni. Räpyttelin hetken silmiäni, kunnes tajusin, mistä oli kyse. Mieleni teki kiljaista riemusta. Olin jo pitkään ajatellut, että minussa oli jotain vikaa, mutta olin ollut väärässä. Minusta oli vihdoin tullut nainen! Ihan oikea nainen!

Mutta pahus… miten voisin pokata itselleni seuraa, jos vuotaisin kuin seula? 

Seuraava ongelma jysähti meteoriitinlailla tajuntaani. Minulla ei ollut tamponeita, ei siteitä, ei yhtään mitään mukanani. En ollut varautunut tällaiseen. Hemmetti, jos menkkoja ei kuulu ensimmäiseen kuuteentoista vuoteen, niin ei kai niihin voi muistaa varautua!

”Aerith!” kiljaisin pöntöltä. Kuulin askelten lähestyvän vessan ovea. Oli oikeastaan onni, että Tifa oli ehtinyt mennä alas. Jostain syystä en halunnut keskustella hänen kanssaan tästä. Aerith vaikutti enemmän asiantuntijalta, vaikka Tifa taatusti kaatoi äijiä kuin heinää tissiensä ansiosta.

”Onko jokin hätänä?” liiankin lempeä ääni kuului oven läpi.  
”On! Tai siis ei!” Hitto, tämähän meni hyvin. ”Menkkani alkoivat ja… minulla ei ole… Olisiko sinulla lainata?”

Tämä oli varmasti ensimmäinen kerta elämässäni, kun sanat tuntuivat olevan hukassa. Mutta ei se mitään. Minä selvisin kaikesta, aina. Kunhan saisin jonkun rätin, voisin mennä juhlistamaan uutta naiseuttani oikein kunnolla. Viis siitä, että huomenna saattaisi olla aikainen herätys.

”Odota hetki”, Aerith vastasi. Nyökkäsin, mutta tajusin saman tien, ettei hän nähnyt elettäni. Mutisin nopeasti jotain myöntävää ja kurotin kättäni oven suuntaan. Lukon avaaminen pöntöltä käsin osoittautui yllättävän haastavaksi tehtäväksi. Sormeni lipesivät moneen otteeseen, koska olin liian kaukana saadakseni kunnollista otetta. Jotenkin onnistuin kuitenkin räveltämään lukon auki siihen mennessä, kun Aerith palasi oven taakse.

”Minä tulen sinne. Ok?” nainen varmisti vielä.   
”Joo, pidä nyt kiirettä!” 

Ovi avautui, ja Aerith livahti sisäpuolelle. Hän sulki oven perässään. Okei, minulle olisi riittänyt, että hän olisi ojentanut rätin oven välistä. Ei hänen olisi tarvinnut tulla seuraamaan toimitusta. Hämmästyksekseni hän kuitenkin loksautti myös lukon kiinni.

Nainen ojensi minulle tamponin. En ollut koskaan käyttänyt sellaista, mutta olin kyllä muutamaan otteeseen tutkaillut paketteja. 

”Sinun pitää työntää se sisääsi”, Aerith opasti minua turhankin avuliaasti.  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, tuhahdin.  
”Yleensä se on ensimmäisellä kerralla hieman hankalaa. Pitää ensin löytää sopiva asento ja…”  
”Tiedetään”, jupisin. ”Saisinko hieman yksityisyyttä, kiitos?”

Kukkaisneito naurahti ja käänsi minulle selkänsä. Mitä pirua tämä nyt oli? En todellakaan kaivannut häntä yleisöksi.  
”Ei sinun tarvitse jäädä”, tokaisin ja tuijottelin kädessäni olevaa tamponia.  
”Ei minua haittaa, autan mieluusti”, Aerith vastasi kuin ei olisi tajunnut ollenkaan, mitä tarkoitin. Ehkä hän ei tajunnutkaan?

Kirosin mielessäni, mutta koska halusin päästä viettämään railakasta iltaa mahdollisimman pian, päätin antaa asian olla. Ryhdyin asettamaan tamponia paikoilleen Aerithin ilmeisesti tuijotellessa itseään peilistä.

”Miltä se tuntuu?” brunetti tiedusteli minulta tovin päästä. Miten hän saikin äänensä noin viattomaksi? Tuota taitoa sietäisi oikeastaan harjoitella, saatoin kuvitella, miten se vaikutti miehiin.  
”Niin mikä?” kysyin. Vedin vessan ja kiskoin sortsini ylös. Tunkeuduin Aerithin viereen pesemään käsiäni.  
”Tamponi. Sattuuko se?”  
”Ei?” Tämä keskustelu oli saamassa kummallisen suunnan.  
”Hyvä”, Aerith totesi ja hymyili minulle samalla tavalla maireasti kuin hän oli laivalla hymyillyt Cloudille aina tilaisuuden tullen. Epäilin vahvasti, että Aerithilla oli juttu Cloudin suhteen, samoin Tifalla. Tosin en voinut syyttää heitä, kun vaihtoehtoina olivat steroideilla buustattu ladonovi ja puhuva ylikasvuinen kotikissa… jos Red nyt oli kissa. Saattoi se olla koirakin. En tiennyt enkä oikeastaan välittänyt. 

”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä…” yritin ehdottaa Aerithille, mutta hän tarttui minua olkapäistä ja työnsi minut istumaan pöntön kannelle. Hän kyykistyi eteeni ja hymyili kummallisesti.  
”Tämä on tärkeä päivä sinulle”, nainen kertoi.  
”Niin on ja haluan päästä juhlimaan sitä”, huomautin ja yritin nousta, mutta kukkaisneito painoi minut takaisin istumaan.  
”Meidän pitää puhua ensin”, Aerith jatkoi sinnikkäästi.  
”Puhua? Mistä?” kummastelin. Minulla ei ollut mitään asiaa Aerithille nyt, kun olin saanut henkilökohtaisen hygieniapuolen kuntoon.

Aerith huokaisi kuin minun olisi pitänyt tietää, mitä hän oikein tarkoitti. Pakottauduin katsomaan häntä ja koetin näyttää mahdollisimman kysyvältä.

”Naiseksi tulemisesta”, brunetti hymähti viimein.  
”Tiedän jo siitä kaiken oleellisen”, sanoin pikaisesti ja yritin taas nousta. Aerith oli kuitenkin vahvasti eri mieltä kanssani.  
”Sinua varmaankin nolottaa, koska kaikkia nolottaa sinun ikäisenäsi. Mutta ei se mitään, ei ole mitään syytä hävetä. Kuukautiset ovat merkki siitä, että olet tullut sukukypsäksi ja voit nautiskella miesten kanssa lemmenleikeistä.”

Kohotin kulmakarvojani epäuskoisena. Akka ei voinut olla tosissaan. Aikoiko hän pitää minulle sen pahamaineisen kukat ja mehiläiset -saarnan, jonka olin onnistuneesti välttänyt isäni kohdalla? Minkä ikäiseksi hän minua oikein luuli? Viisivuotiaaksi? Kyllä nämä asiat oli tiedetty jo vuosia!

”Sinä varmaankin tiedät siitä aiheesta kaiken”, tokaisin. Aerith näytti hämmentyvän ainakin hetkellisesti. ”Minä ainakin tiedän. Ei se paneminen nyt niin kummallista ole.”  
”Kuules, tämä on tärkeää. Sinun pitää myös huolehtia siitä, ettei tule ei-toivottuja seurauksia”, brunetti valaisi minua. Ahaa, hän siis todellakin kuvitteli minun olevan täysin pihalla.  
”Kuulostaa siltä, että sinulla on omakohtaista kokemusta näistä ei-toivotuista seurauksista”, töksäytin lähinnä nähdäkseni hänen ilmeensä.  
”Ei tietenkään ole!” Aerith kivahti yllättävän tiukkaan sävyyn. ”En minä ole sellainen tyttö, joka makaa kaikkien kanssa ja ihan miten sattuu. Minulla oli vakava suhde erääseen mieheen, mutta sitten hän…”  
”Jätti sinut nuoremman takia?”  
”Ei.”  
”Nätimmän takia?”  
”Ei. Hän ei jättänyt minua. Hän katosi… mutta Cloud muistuttaa paljon häntä.”  
”Jaa, sen takia sinä olet lääpälläsi häneen!” huudahdin. Blondi uros oli ehdottomasti parempi puheenaihe kuin Aerithin ehdottelemat. Tosin kaikkien mieluiten halusin korjata itseni ulos tästä liian ahtaaksi käyneestä vessasta ja mennä katsomaan, mitä Tifa oli tilannut meille illalliseksi. Toivon mukaan juomapuoli olisi jotain vettä vahvempaa.  
”Ei, en minä ole. Tifa selvästikin pitää Cloudista, joten minä en koskaan yrittäisi mitään”, Aerith vastasi minulle

Mikä tekopyhä lehmä, kuka tahansa saattoi nähdä, mitä hän yritti. Miksei hän voinut vain suoraan myöntää asiaa? Minä olisin myöntänyt, jos joku olisi kysynyt. Cloud oli namu, oikea herkkupala. Olisin mieluusti tehnyt lähempää tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan.

”Mutta meidän oikeastaan pitäisi puhua vakavasti siitä, mitä seurauksia…” brunetti aloitti taas.  
”Ifrit, Aerith, minä tiedän, mitä seurauksia voi tulla, kun pannaan menemään!” kiljaisin.   
”Sinun ei pitäisi käyttää tuollaisia ilmauksia. Miehet voivat saada väärän käsityksen sinusta”, kukkaistyttö huomautti. Minun teki mieli hakata päätäni seinään. En voinut uskoa, että oikeasti istuin vessanpöntöllä kuuntelemassa saarnaa kukkaistytöltä, joka kuvitteli, että hänen päänsä päällä keikkui sädekehä vain siksi, että hän sattui olemaan muinainen. ”Naiselle on soveliaampaa käyttää erilaisia kiertoilmauksia. Me voimme puhua vaikkapa rakkauden teoista, kivuuksista, hellittelystä, lemmiskelystä, mutta emme todellakaan pane menemään.”  
”Hmph, minusta asioista pitää puhua niiden oikeilla nimillä”, tuhahdin naiselle. ”En minä mene kuiskailemaan kainosti miehen korvaan, että haluaisin harrastaa hänen kanssaan kivuuksia. Jos minä haluan munaa, niin sanon sen sitten suoraan.” Okei, en kyllä välttämättä pamauttanut asiaa aivan noin, mutta Aerithin hienostelu alkoi käydä hermoilleni.  
”Sinä olet kovin nuori puhumaan tuollaisia”, neiti katsoi asiakseen huomauttaa minulle. ”Minä en ollut sinun iässäsi edes suudellut ketään.”  
”No, se ei ole minun ongelmani”, naurahdin ja nousin taas kerran seisomaan. ”Minä olen kuitenkin oppinut elämäntotuudet jo kauan sitten, joten sinun ei tarvitse niitä minulle kertoa.”

Yritin tunkeutua Aerithin ohi, sillä tämä keskustelu alkoi todellakin riittää minulle. Hän kuitenkin tarttui minua käsivarresta.  
”Odota, Yuffie, en minä pahalla. Minä vain haluan auttaa. Minä olen vähän huolissani tuosta sinun… hmmm… miten sen sanoisi? Holtittomasta asenteestasi elämää kohtaan?” Aerithin suuret vihreät silmät tuijottivat minua niin anovasti, että minun teki mieleni kirkaista raivosta.  
”Holtiton? En minä ole holtiton, olen hyvin tarkka sen suhteen, kenen kanssa teen ja mitä”, tokaisin.  
”Niin, mutta…” Aerith aloitti loputtoman selityksen minun lähettämistäni seksuaalisiksi tulkittavista vihjeistä ja epäsiveellisestä käytöksestäni – en allekirjoittanut ainoatakaan hänen huomautuksistaan – ja piti edelleen tiukasti kiinni käsivarrestani. En halunnut käyttää väkivaltaa häntä vastaan, mutta tilanne alkoi vaikuttaa lievästi sanottuna epätoivoiselta. Aloin pelätä, etten pääsisi juhlistamaan iltaa ollenkaan.

No, epätoivoiset tilanteet vaativat epätoivoisia tekoja. Keskitin katseeni suoraan hänen vihreisiin silmiini ja hymyilin hänelle mahdollisimman nätisti.  
”Turpa kiinni, Aerith”, puuskahdin. En erityisen vihaisesti, mutten ehkä kaikkein kilteimmälläkään äänensävyllä.  
”Mit¬-?” Kukkaistytön kysymys katkesi, kun painoin huuleni hänen huuliaan vasten. Hän otteensa käsivarrestani kirposi vihdoin.

Livahdin ulos vessanovesta ja kiirehdin pois myös huoneestamme.

”Siinä sinulle holtittomuutta!” hihkaisin, kun painoin huoneen oven perässäni kiinni. Itse asiassa Aerithin suuteleminen ei ollut tuntunut hullummalta. Se oli ollut ihan mukavaa. Sitä paitsi olin kuullut, että miehet olivat hulluina toistensa kimpussa kiehnääviin naisiin. Temppua voisi joskus kokeilla miesten iskemismielessäkin.


End file.
